Life and Why It's So Hard
by Anna Rosalie Black
Summary: The last descendant of Godric Gryffindor is named Elizabeth is in Hogwarts. Where she will face challenges with love, friendship, and enemies. What will happen when she falls for the wrong person, but also falls for her best friend? PLEASE, READ!
1. Chapter 1

Life and Why It's So Hard

Chapter 1: Flashback

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. But it was no big surprise for me considering I'm the last descendant of Godric Gryffindor. I am also related to Albus Dumbledore…he is also descendant…of course; he's my great uncle, my grandmother's brother. I walked over to the table that had none other than my family heirloom lingering on the flag above. I'm Animagus; I turn into a Lioness and that is also my Patronous. I can, also, see auras and see the future; those powers (including Animagus) run in my family ever since Godric Gryffindor's time.

I sat down next to none other than Harry Potter. My name is Elizabeth Althea (family name) Vantury. My last name was from the line that went to Godric's fourth daughter. I have reddish brown hair that comes to mid-back on me. My eyes are cloudy blue. I probably don't live up to my family; I'm not as noble or brave as them I'm very shy, but I will go to any lengths to help friends.

"Hello, Elizabeth, I'm Harry. I'm in my second year," said Harry, I looked at him.

"You can call me Thea. And I know who you are."

"Oh…um…okay, Thea, then. Are you a pure-blood?" He asked.

"Yes. Last descendant of Godric Gryffindor." I said while looking at my very dirty shoes.

"Really?"

"Yeah…I'm not that interesting, though. My brothers are."

"Who are your brothers?"

"Oh, they already graduated and are now married and living in Puerto Rico."

"Okay, then. So, you're the youngest?" I didn't answer.

"Hi, I'm Fred and this is my brother George."

"Hi."

"I'm Ron and this is Hermione. This is Ginny, but you saw her being sorted just now. This is Percy." I just nodded.

"Which Gryffindor kid are you from?" Percy asked.

"Athena, the fourth child of Gryffindor."

"That must mean you're related to Professor Dumbledore." He said.

"Yes, I am. He is my great-grandmother's brother."

"Wow."

"Not very cool. It just means more people are looking to me for great things or something."

"I know how you feel there." Harry muttered.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do. I have it as bad as you."

I laughed humorlessly. I glanced at Harry; his aura was gleaming bright red. He's under stress and so is Percy…and just about everyone else here. My aura is red and yellow—when I'm in good moods, therefore, it is red and yellow now.

"Oh, this is Neville Longbottom." Ron said. I looked at Neville; his aura is Yellow and black; Hufflepuff.

"You're in Gryffindor." I stated.

"Er…yeah." Neville said.

"Was you're mother Alice Prewett? Her last name now is Longbottom, of course."

"Yeah…she's my mother."

"You're descendant from Helga Hufflepuff. Why aren't you Hufflepuff?"

"That is a good question that I'm not even sure of."

"Well, your father was in Gryffindor, but nevermind."

After the feast everyone went to they're dormitories. Our dormitory was just as my mother had described it. I walked up the winding staircase to the girl's dormitory. I sat down on the bed next to Ginny Weasley.

"Is that a locket?" Ginny asked me about my necklace that I had forgotten I was wearing.

"Yes."

"Is there a picture in it?" she asked.

"Yes." I said and opened it and showed her.

"It—its Godric Gryffindor."

"Yep."

"Cool. Does it go down in your family?"

"Yep."

"Are you tired?"

"Yep."

"Okay, 'night."

"'Night." I said and we all went to sleep.

The next day, Ginny was already up and getting dressed. I got up and put my robes on and got my book bag and put on my locket and Ginny and I left together.

"You know what?" I asked Ginny after our first class.

"What?"

"I didn't think I would like it here." I stated.

"Why?"

"Because…well…my brother told me lies about Hogwarts."

"Really? I'm mean…my brothers told me weird stuff they've done, but it didn't make not want to come."

"Oh no! I wanted to come, but I just didn't think I would like it."

"Oh." We stopped talking for a minute when a group of Slytherins walked by. Three of them stopped in front of us.

"Move please." I ordered nicely.

"No. Hey, weasel. And who are you again?" He asked.

"Thea. Who are you?"

"My name is Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle"

"Why did you just call her weasel? I'm sure she's braver than you and it's obvious that her last name is _Weasley_."

"Just move please." Ginny said from my side.

"I'm not done talking to your little friend here."

"Well…I'm done talking to you; so, I suggest you don't follow us, because if you do, you'll regret it." I threatened and we pushed past them. I glanced over my shoulder at them; they're faces had a mixture of anger and shock.

"That was a little mean…what you told them." She stated.

**Third Year**

As I laid here, next to the lake, thinking of my favorite day in first year, the day disappeared from my head and left the shocked face of Draco.

I was lying under a tree outside. Ginny walked over and sat down beside me again. I sat up.

"You thinking about him again?"

"No. I'm thinking about how trouble Harry's in with Triwizard thing. The first task is coming up and Harry isn't doing anything to prepare. I've read books; there have been people die in these events before."

"Well…I'm not worried. Harry's really good. He'll think of something at the last minute I'm sure."

"Do you even know what the first task is?" I asked her.

"No."

"Dragons."

"How do you know? Did you tell Harry?"

"Hagrid told me. I did tell Harry and he told Cedric."

"Isn't that cheating?" Hermione asked as she came over.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling Fleur and Krum know too."

"Oh, okay." Hermione sat down beside us.

"Anyway, were you thinking of Draco before I walked over?" Ginny asked and Hermione's eyes got wide.

"You like Draco?" She asked, completely astonished.

"A little. He's just so mean. But I have a problem." I stated.

"What?" They asked.

"I think…I think I like Harry too."

"It's a big leap from Harry to Draco." Hermione laughed.

"I know. Harry's already asked me to the Yule Ball."

"Really?" Ginny asked, getting excited.

"Yeah."

"You might actually be together." Hermione smiled. But we stopped talking abruptly, because Harry walked over and sat down.

"How do I get around a freaking dragon?" He whisper yelled.

"Harry…" I tailed off.

"What? Having second thought about going to the Ball with me?" He snapped.

"No. I was just going to tell you that you should fly around the dragon. Like when you get in yell Accio Firebolt." I suggested and he jumped up.

"That's a great idea! Thea! You are a life-savor." And with that, he ran off yelling, "Ron!" I laughed.

"How did you think of that?" Hermione asked.

"It's logic." Hermione's face melted.

" I didn't think of it…" She whispered to herself but Ginny and I pretended we didn't hear because we know she didn't want us to.

"Well…anyway, what's up with you guys that are older?" Ginny asked.

"Older by a year?" I laughed. "That's not _much_ older."

"Yeah, but you know my brothers would kill you if you came up marrying Draco Malfoy. Huh, Thea Malfoy. Has a nice ring, doesn't it?" Ginny rolled over laughing and Hermione did too.

"Ha ha, very funny," I frowned, "it doesn't sound any better than Thea Potter."

"True…but Thea Potter sounds better." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah. Uh huh."

"Are you happy classes are over and the weekend is started?" Ginny asked.

"Well…considering…the Yule Ball is day after tomorrow and tomorrow is the first Triwizard Competition is tomorrow. This outta be fun." I said sarcastically.

"Oh your just mad because you were have to dance."

"I'm not mad at that. I actually enjoy dancing. Its couple dancing that I can't do. I'm couple dancing illiterate." I laughed.

"Would you dance if Dra—" Ginny began but I cut her off because Draco Malfoy was walking by. He glanced at me and then walked out of the pier and took his shirt off and dove headfirst into the water. My jaw dropped when I saw his muscles.

"Wow." I whispered.

"You know he did that just to make you look stupid." Ginny giggled.

"Well…it worked." Hermione muttered; I slapped her on the arm.

"I do not look stupid." I snapped and Ginny made a face. Hermione bust out laughing. Ginny's mouth was dropped; she was looking forward with her eyes bugging. Then she made her face go back to normal.

"That was you when you saw his muscles."

"Oh shut up!"

"I don't want to know what your face will be like when you see Harry's muscles." Hermione let an usually high pitched giggle.

"I'm ready to go in." I snapped reducing my eyes too slits.

"Oh, come on!" Ginny snapped and pulled me back on the ground next to her. When Draco resurfaced; he was really close to us and he splashed us. We all screamed and jumped up because the water was freezing. I looked at him. He was smirking.

"There you go, Vantury! I hear the A/C's out in the Gryffindor Tower! Thought I'd help." He sneered.

"And you like him?" Ginny whispered in my ear as we walked in, shivering.

"I don't know why!" I exclaimed.

"I guess you're attracted to bad boys." Hermione suggested.

"I like Harry and he's not bad!"

"Well…he _is_ always sneaking out." Hermione said smartly.

"True. Uh…what do I do?" I almost whined.

"Well…I think you should choose." Ginny suggested.

"Hey, kitty-cat!" I heard from behind me. Ginny, Hermione, and I turned only to see Draco, in all of his sopping wet glory, Crabbe, and Goyle. I felt my face turn red with rage. I hadn't read auras in a while by the way.

"Don't call me kitty-cat!" I snapped.

"No? Well…how's Fifi?" Draco smirked. I pulled out my wand. What do I see in him!

"What are you gonna do?" He smirked again.

"_Ablattero!_" I yelled and Draco started babbling uncontrollably.

"What did you—" I cut her off.

"RUN!" I exclaimed and we ran inside but the picture of the Fat Lady looked in a bad mood.

"Pass—"

"Live loak!" the portrait flew open and we ran inside. We flew passed Harry and Ron but Harry caught my wrist.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Can't talk! Hexed Draco Malfoy! Professor Mcgonagall angry! Got to…hide!" I exclaimed and we ran upstairs; leaving a very shocked Harry and Ron. Hermione ran into Ginny's room and mine and sat on my bed with me.

"I can't believe you! You like him but then you hex him! Do you see the weirdness in that? Do you realized, that if you were to date Draco you would be in a horrible relationship?" Hermione asked.

"What made you hex him, anyway?" Ginny asked.

"I hate being called kitty-cat! You know I change into a lioness! I hate being called that! I should've changed into my lioness form and killed him right then and there!" I exclaimed angrily.

"You know that if you did that you would've been kicked out of Hogwarts!"

"Ginny, I like Draco, but me liking him is getting to be too much. Maybe—maybe I should leave." Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"You will not leave. No yet. Maybe, you'll realize that you can stay because of Harry." She said.

"Maybe your right. I'll try that, but I make no promises."

"You're only in your third year!" Ginny exclaimed. "Maybe you won't feel this way next year!"

"Okay, I will avoid him as much as I can." I settled.

"Okay…at least."

"Okay. Well, let's go back outside. I have a feeling _he_ didn't tell." I stated.

"Okay! Let's go!"

"Hold on."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Let me check the future—no, Hermione, I cannot see if Harry will stay safe in the task, can't see that far—but I need to see if Draco _did_ tell or not." I said. I closed my eyes and the room spun for a moment. I sight that I didn't expect came to me.

"Draco, who put the hex on you?" Professor Snape asked. Professors Mcgonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout were standing next to Snape waiting to see if it was one of their students.

"I—can't tell!" Draco exclaimed.

"Tell me, Draco, or we will call your father and he will get it out of you," threatened Snape.

"Please, no. If—if it happens again…I'll tell, but not now," argued Draco.

"Was it a Gryffindor, Draco?" asked Snape.

"Um…no." He lied.

"Okay, Draco, if it happens again it'll be a truth potion for you," said Snape, looking livid, he and the other professors stalked off.

"Okay, it's safe. Draco refused to tell them."

"Really? Wow." h


	2. Broken and Healed all at once

Life and Why It's So Hard

Chapter 2: Broken and Healed all at once

"Go, Harry!" I yelled. Ron was standing next to me flipping out. Hermione was sitting, looking angry.

"What's your problem?" I asked her.

"I think they should have made Harry stay out."

"Hermione, you just wish that were you out there." I stated and looked back at Harry.

"_Accio Firebolt!_" Harry yelled. His Firebolt went soaring through the crowd and landed in his hand. He managed to get around the dragon and grab the golden egg.

After the competition, Hermione, Ginny, and I left the field together. Harry caught up with us in the castle and threw an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey." He said. His expression was tired, but ecstatic.

"Hey! You did great!" I threw my arms around his neck. "But you could've gotten hurt." He waved that away.

"I didn't do _great_. You did _great_."

"How did I do great?" I asked as I took my arms from around his neck.

"You're the one who told me to Summon my Firebolt." He stated and I smiled at him.

"Hey, you two." Ginny got our attention. "Puke." She said and made a gesture to her mouth as if throwing up.

"Oh shut up." I muttered. I looked ahead and saw Draco. I looked right at my feet. He kicked off the wall he was leaning on and stepped in front of us.

"So, Potter, taking credit for what your girlfriend came up with?" He asked and smirked at me.

"You're just jealous because I'm smarter than you." I said; I could tell my face was turning red. I like Draco so much but he is so…nevermind.

"Yeah, right."

"Is that best come back you have?" I took a step forward and started pulling my wand out. Harry pulled me back.

"Give me your wand." He whispered.

"No. Why?"

"I left mine in Gryffindor Tower."

"I thought you might say that." I and pulled his wand out of my pocket and handed it to him. "But I will be doing the charming or hexing." I whispered.

"No, it isn't! You're—you're just mad because I don't like you!" He yelled and my eyes widened despite myself. I felt my jaw tremble. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all had their jaws dropped.

"_Affligo_!" I cried and Draco went flying back. I threw my wand aside and ran off.

"Thea!" I heard yell from behind me but I didn't slow. I kept running until my legs couldn't move anymore. I was under a tree near the lake but in the shadow of a tree by the time I stopped running. I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest and started to cry. I laid my head on my knees and my shoulders shook with cries. I heard approaching footsteps. I glanced up half expecting Harry but it was Draco. He sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry, Thea." I had never heard him use my first name or apologize. I was surprised.

"G—go a—away," I my voice cracked. "Before I blast you into the oblivion." I muttered.

"You—you threw your wand."

"I know. I've been practicing wandless m—magic." I was now shivering. He took off his jacket and gave it to me. "No, keep it. You don't like me, remember?"

"I panicked." He muttered and draped his jacket around my shoulders.

"Just go away."

"No. Not until you understanding I'm saying I'm sorry." He whispered. I wiped my eyes and looked over at him. Gosh, he's so hot!

"What time is it?" I asked; my voice trembled. I had never been this close.

"Almost seven."

"I need to go and get my stuff ready for the Yule Ball." I muttered and stood up and started to walk away, but Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me back over to him. He had stood also.

"Whom are you going with?"

"Harry."

"Oh." He looked as if he had been smacked in the face. I gave him his jacket back.

"Thanks." I said and walked away knowing he was still standing there. I stopped when I was out of sight. I turned and ran back over to him and threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you, Draco." I whispered in his ear. I pulled back and glared at him and walked away. He looked _shocked._ I can't believe _I_ just did that! I like Harry! I'm dating _Harry_! I ran back over to the castle and up to Gryffindor Tower. I got there right before curfew.

**Draco POV**

"Thank you, Draco." She whispered in my ear and she walked away with her beautiful reddish brown hair bellowing in the window behind her. Did that just happen? I asked myself as I walked back to Slytherin Commons. This can't be happening! She's Gryffindor! Gry—ffin—dor! Plus, She's dating Potter! Why do I like her so much! Her and I are supposed to be enemies; she's the last freaking descendant Godric Gryffindor! I wonder what my father would think.

"Draco! Watch where you're going!" I looked up. I had run into Professor Snape.

"Sorry, Professor." I said, slightly dazed and walked away. I walked into Slytherin Commons and sat in a chair. Pansy Parkinson came by and sat down in my lap.

"This seat open?" She asked.

"Go away." I snapped and she jumped up and stalked away. Ugh! I'm being such a jerk!

**Thea POV**

I sat down on the couch in Gryffindor Common Room. Harry came over and sat beside me.

"Here's your wand." He muttered and handed it to me. "We looked for you but couldn't find you exactly."

"That's fine."

"Okay, are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled weakly. He put an arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Do you really like Draco?" Harry asked, all of a sudden.

"Not really." I lied. I knew I shouldn't lie, but at this point I was feeling kind of bipolar and I don't know who I like and don't. Harry kissed me on the forehead. "Harry, I need to be getting to bed." I muttered.

"Okay, er…" awe! He's nervous! We stood up.

"See you tomorrow." I said and started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist. I turned and look at him. "What?"

"No—nothing." He said and let go. I walked back over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I was as close as I could get, but I wanted to be closer. I tightened my arms. He was warm, really warm. I twisted one of my hands in his hair.

When we pulled away, we were both gasping for breath.

"Wow." He muttered.

"See you tomorrow." I whispered lightly and walked away, smiling. I when I got upstairs, I saw Hermione and Ginny looking through the door.

"You're first kiss!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny! You were watching? And Hermione?"

"Yep, we were!

* * *

I hope you liked it! i kind of went out of the ordinary with this one. Sorry, it was random. Review!


	3. The Yule Ball

Life and Why It's So Hard

Chapter 3: The Yule Ball

_~~~Dream~~~_

"Harry!" I called. Apparently, I'm in the Forbidden Forest looking for Harry. I looked around, but I didn't see Harry anywhere. I saw a form walking in front of me. "Harry?" The figure stopped and turned. He got close enough that I could tell it was Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, Thea." He smiled and walked toward me.

"Um, I'm kind of looking for Harry." I muttered and tried to walk past him but he caught me.

"Harry's in Gryffindor Commons."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I saw him in there."

"Um…you can't go in there."

"No! I saw him walk in there."

Draco closed the space between us. He slipped his hand behind my neck and leaned down and kissed me. I pulled him closer, but I didn't want to. One of his arms wrapped around my back—

I flew up out of the bed and fell on the ground. Ginny was at my side in a flash.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"No…yes…it was just a bad dream." I muttered.

"What about?" She asked.

"I—I couldn't find Harry in Forbidden Forest, but I did find Draco."

"And that's a nightmare?"

"It is in my world. He kissed me!"

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"Well…let's go downstairs. Harry might be up." Ginny smiled. I got up and got dressed. Ginny and I walked downstairs together. Sure enough, Harry and Ron were talking intently about Quidditch. I sat down next to Harry. I play Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, but not this year of course.

"Morning." I yawned.

"Wow, you don't have morning breath." Harry smiled.

"I brushed my teeth for your info, jerk." I snapped and Ron laughed.

"I wasn't trying to be mean or anything."

"Oh, I figured that." I said and laughed.

"You're really giggly this morning."

"I had a fun night." At least Ginny laughed. Today is Saturday, so that means no class today! "Well, I'm going to the library to study." I got up and walked out.

After I studied for about two hours, I got up and left the library. I went outside instead back to Gryffindor Tower. I went and sat by my favorite tree that I always sit by next to the lake. I looked down at my book absentmindedly and started reading. I glanced up and saw people from Slytherin walk by. I don't know why but I searched them hoping to find Draco, but he wasn't there. I looked back at my book, but I couldn't concentrate. I stood up and walked inside the forest hoping no one saw me go in. I walked for a little while and then sat down next to a tree. I started reading.

Something nudged my foot. I looked over and someone was standing there. All I saw was their legs because I was afraid of who I was going to see. He sat down by me. It was Draco.

"I thought I saw you come in here." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped. I am supposed to be his enemy! I am the last descendant of Godric Gryffindor and he is a Slytherin! But a voice in the back of my head yelled, 'yes! But Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin used to be friends'.

"What's with the hostility?"

"I don't think we should be friends or even nice to each other." I said and stood up.

"Maybe we don't have to be nice to each other." He said.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked and he stood up. His eyes were looking right into mine.

"Well, we could just ignore each other." He said.

"That's exact—" he covered my mouth.

"Be quiet. We aren't talking o each other…remember?"

"Then why are you still here?"

"Well, neither of us is supposed to be here." He stated.

"Well…I'm going back to Gryffindor Tower and get ready for the Yule Ball." I left him standing there. Some part of me was hoping I made him stop liking me or being nice and the other part wanted to turn around make sure I didn't hurt him. I ignored the second part. I went back to Gryffindor Commons and Harry was standing there.

"I'm going to go get ready for the Yule Ball." I told him and he grabbed my hand. "What?"

"You look…upset. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Okay." He said and let go. I went up to the Girls' Dormitory. I went to my room where Ginny was getting ready.

"Who are you going with?" I asked her.

"Neville. I felt so bad for him because every girl he asked laughed in his face so he asked me and I said yes."

"That's nice of you." I said. I pulled out my wand. "This is how I'm doing my hair."

"I should've thought of that. I'm going to also." She said and put her straightener away.

"Cirratus." I said and pointed my wand at my head. My hair curled.

"Pretty." Ginny said as she magically made her hair into a Ballet bun. I manually put my make-up on. I opened my trunk and pulled out my dress. It hung to the floor and the color was light red it had ruffles going down the bottom with a design at the top.

Ginny and I walked down the spiral staircase. I saw Harry and Ron below. When Ginny and I neared the bottom Ron stopped talking and his mouth dropped open and he pointed at me. I was wearing heels but they weren't too tall. Harry turned and his eyes bulged. We stepped off the staircase.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"U—wow."

"If you're going to say that all night you might as well not go." I stated.

"Um…well…let's go then." He said and Neville walked over to Ginny.

"Meet you there." We said to Ron. His date wasn't down yet.

"Is your hair naturally curly?" Harry asked.

"No."

We danced for a while, but now we were sitting. Ron and his date, Parvati Patil, were sitting next to us. I could see Draco dancing with Pansy Parkinson. Hermione was dancing with Viktor Crum.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I said and Ginny met me about halfway to the bathroom. We walked by Draco and Pansy; Draco's jaw dropped and he nearly made Pansy fall by stepping on her foot. I looked at him and made a sarcastic face and Ginny and I giggled and ran off.


End file.
